El comienzo del amor
by Lily-chan love
Summary: Karin,Himeka y Kasuza,tres comunes estudiantes. Kazune,Michi y Jin,nuevos estudiantes. El destino planea algo con ellos,¿Qué será? Por favor,pasen y lean.
1. Encuentros casuales

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que les agrade este fic que hice sobre Kamichama Karin.**

**Disclaimer: **Kamichama Karin no me pertenece,pero el fic sí y la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro por lo que agradezco a que no la copien.

-diálogo-

_"pensamientos"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:Encuentros casuales<strong>

Era un nuevo día. El sol se asomaba por el cielo brillando intensamente. Tres chicas con una aparencia de trece o catorce años, caminaban por el parque con una cara desanimado.

-¡Qué aburrido!-decía Karin,una chica de cabello largo y de color castaño claro,amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Anímate Karin-chan! Que este es el último día de vacaciones y tenemos que pasarla muy bien-decía Himeka,una chica de cabello negro que le llega hasta la espalda y de grandes ojos marrones.

-¡Es verdad!,Himeka-chan tiene razón. No debemos arruinar nuestro último día de vacaciones. Tenemos que pasarla bien este día,¿Qué dices tú Karin-chan?-dice Kasuza,una chica casi igual a Karin,sólo que ésta tiene el cabello más claro y tienes los ojos de color celeste

-Tienen razón,pero...¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-¿Qué les parece sí vamos de compras a la tienda?

-Buena idea Himeka-chan. De paso compramos nuevos accesorios.

-Está bien,pues vamos.

Las tres caminan por un sendero pero al llegar cada una decidió ir por una tienda diferente por lo que se separaron y decidieron encontrarse en el parque en una hora. Himeka decidió ir a una tienda de mascotas porque quiso ver unos insectos allí. Kasuza entró a una tienda donde venden hermosos vestidos y quiso comprarse uno allí. Karin entró a una tienda donde venden collares,anillos y todo tipo de accesorios.

* * *

><p>-¡Bah! ¡Hay muchos bichito-san por aquí!-dice Himeka con asombro al ver los distintos tipos de insectos que habían en los contenedores,y al mirar hacia la ventana se encontró con una mariposa muy hermosa por lo que salió a alcanzarla-¡Espérame mariposa-san!<p>

Himeka por estar persiguiendo a la mariposa no se fijó de que alguien está delante de ella por lo que se tropezó con éste,cayendo los dos hacia el suelo. Himeka se levantó rápidamente dando una reverencia al desconocido.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpa Himeka y después viendo a su reloj se encontró que faltaba poco para encontrarse con sus amigas-Tengo que irme.-y se fue corriendo.

-E-espera... Ni siquiera sé tu nombre-dice el chico mirando a la dirección donde Himeka se había ido-Espero que podamos volvernos a ver.

* * *

><p>Kasuza se encontraba en la tienda viendo los distintos vestidos que había en esta. Iba caminando por la tienda,pero sin querer chocó con un chico que caminaba distraídamente.<p>

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpa Kasuza dando una reverencia-No lo vi venir por andar distraída. Espero me perdone.

-No importa que yo también tuve la culpa de andar distraído sin fijarme por donde iba.

-No yo también tengo la culpa.-Kasuza levanta la cara y se encontró con el reloj de pared que estaba en la tienda- ¡Oh no! Lo siento tengo que irme,mis amigas me esperan-dicho esto,sale corriendo de la tienda.

El chico que seguía a Kasuza con la mirada dijo con un tono de tristeza y casi en un susurro:-Todavía no me sé tú nombre...

* * *

><p>Karin miraba cada rincón de la tienda pero no encontró nada que le agradara en lo absoluto. De pronto,sus ojos se posaron en un hermoso anillo con forma de corazón alado. Agarró el anillo y pagó por éste. Cuando salió,chocó con un chico que caminaba mirando hacia el cielo.<p>

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpa Karin haciendo una reverencia al desconocido.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!-dice el chico con enojo

_"¡Qué mal agradecido!"-_pensó Karin estando en su misma posición recordando de repente,que sus amigas la esperan en el parque y se fue de allí sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-preguntaba el chico a la nada mientras veía partir a Karin-_"¿Cómo se llamará?"_

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas corrieron a su destino:el parque,pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que todas llegaron al mismo tiempo.<p>

-Kasuza-chan,¿Por qué llegaste corriendo?-pregunta Himeka mirando a su interlocutora

-Es que vi que ya va a ser tarde,por eso me vine corriendo,¿Y tú Karin-chan?

-También por eso. Tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con un mal agradecido.-decía Karin recordando el suceso que le pasó momentos antes.

-Hablando de eso... Yo también choqué con alguien cuando salí de la tienda-dice Himeka recordando el encuentro

-Yo también,aunque ni siquiera sé quién es ni tampoco vi su rostro

-Yo tampoco-dicen Himeka y Karin al unísono

-Pero no creo que nos volvamos a encontrar ¿O sí?-dice Himeka

-Mejor dejemos esta charla para otro día y volvamos a casa. Ya está anocheciendo y tenemos que despertar temprano e ir a la escuela.

-Tienes razón Karin-chan. Tenemos que despertar temprano mañana.

-Bueno pues vamos.-decía Himeka con una sonrisa.

Las tres volvieron a su casa juntas,ya que vivían en un mismo lugar. ¿Qué les esperará el día de mañana?

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal les pareció el capi? ¿Bueno,malo o regular?<p>

Espero recibir sus comentarios y saber si les gusta o no. También pueden mandarme sugerencias,opiniones,reclamos,ideas,etc.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Nuevos compañeros

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya volví con otro nuevo capi!**

**Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kamichama Karin ni de broma me pertenece,sólo uso los personajes con fines recreativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:Nuevos compañeros <strong>

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad,lo que significaba que era el comienzo de las clases. Una chica dormía plácidamente y lo seguiría haciendo,si no la despetara su mejor amiga Kazusa .

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Karin-chan ! ¡Por favor despierta ya!-insistía Kasuza,para poder despertar a la dormilona de Karin

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame dormir 5 minutos más Kazusa-chan!-dice Karin,mientras tapaba su cara con la sábana

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Llegarás tarde si no despiertas ahora! ¿O quieres que nos vayamos sin ti?-dijo Kazusa pensativamente

-¡Ya me despierto ahora mismo!-dice Karin levantándose súbitamente y dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse

En la comedor,ya estaban las tres chicas sentadas en los mismos lugares que siempre para comenzar a desayunar.

-¡Itadaki masu!-dijeron las tres al unísono y comenzar a comer el suculento desayuno que preparó Himeka,que consistía en unos rollos de huevo frito,un plato de carne con verduras y un plato de arroz.

Al terminar de comer las tres se fueron caminando a la escuela,con sus respectivo maletines. Al llegar a su escuela,el prestigiado colegio Seieie Sakuragaoga,las chicas hablaban sobre lo que sería su nuevo año escolar.

-¿Sabían que nos toca otra vez en el mismo salón?-dice Himeka felizmente

-No lo sabía-dice Karin con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza-¿Cuándo dijeron eso?

-De verdad que eres despistada Karin-chan. Nos lo dijeron ayer por teléfono,pero estabas tan distraída que no lo escucharte -dice Kazusa respondiendo a su pregunta y con una gota sobre su cabeza

-¿En verdad soy tan despistada?-se pregunta Karin a sí misma y con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

De repente,muchas chicas vinieron corriendo y gritando como locas,lo que desconcertó mucho a Karin,Himeka y Kazusa,por el gran alboroto que se estaba armando. Al parecer,algo llamó mucho la atención de casi todas las chicas del instituto,quienes se reunían alrededor de algo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para que todas grite de está forma?-pregunta Himeka mirando a sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Habrá alguien famoso en la escuela?-pregunta Kazusa

-No lo creo. Debe ser algún chico guapo del instituto,¿No lo creen?-pregunta Karin mirándolas fijamente,continuando con su caminata

-No lo sé,pero no creo que debamos meternos en este asunto. Además no creo que nos interesen,¿Verdad Kasuza-chan?

-En eso tienes razón Himeka-chan. Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a nuestro salón y conseguir unos buenos puestos.

-Bueno,si ustedes lo dicen-dice Karin quitándole importancia al asunto-Oye,¿Creen que seguirá dando clases el profesor Takamura?

-Hablas del ogro gruñon

-Sí eso mismo Kasuza-chan.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué crees tú Himeka-chan?

-No creo que debamos hablar de él ahorita porque ya se está acercando-dice Himeka en un susurro a sus amigas.

Efectivamente el profesor Takamura,experto en el área de Matemáticas,se está acercando con un semblante frío y serio ,lo que asusta a todos los estudiantes del instituto.

-¡Buenos días profesor Takamura!-saludan las tres al unísono con un poco de miedo cuando se acercó el profesor,temiendo que haya escuchado la conversación que tenían en el que hacía mención del famoso apodo de este.

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!-dice con la misma cara seria de siempre-Creo que deberían entrar ya a su respectivo aula,si no quieren una sanción de mi parte

-Sí profesor ahora vamos-dice Himeka corriendo prácticamente hacia el salón,seguida de sus dos mejores amigas.

Tres chicos miraban la escena con un poco de curiosidad desde detrás de la columna,ya que se estaban librando de las nuevas "fans" del colegio.

* * *

><p>Ya en el salón,las chicas optaron por sentarse en la parte de atrás. Karin se sentaba en el último puesto de la fila que está al lado de la ventana. Himeka se sentó en el último puesto de la fila de al lado de donde se sentó Karin,y Kazusa se sentó en frente de Himeka.<p>

Las chicas estaban hablando sobre cosas triviales,hasta que Karin preguntó una cosa importante.

-Chicas,¿Quién creen que será nuestro profesor guía?

-No lo sé Karin-chan,pero espero que no sea el profesor Takamura. He escuchado decir de los alumnos que lo tuvieron como profesor guía,que quien se llevaba mal con él o que lo irrespetaba,le ponía a ese alumno,un examen muy difícil para que no pase su materia.

-No creo que sea cierto Kazusa-chan. Tan sólo son rumores ¿Verdad Karin-chan?

Karin estaba temblando en su puesto de pies a cabeza del susto que le daba.

-Karin-chan ¿Por qué estás temblando?-pregunta Kazusa muy preocupada desde su asiento

-Es que me da mucho miedo lo que dices-dice Karin con miedo en sus ojos

-No te preocupes Karin-chan.-dice Himeka con una sonrisa-Tu siempre sacas la máxima nota en todos los exámenes porque tú te esfuerzas mucho para sacar la mayor nota

-Himeka-chan tiene razón-dice Kazusa calmando a Karin con una sonrisa-Tu entiendes todo fácilmente y tienes una alta comprensión para todo

Kazusa y Himeka pudieron calmar con sus palabras a Karin,quien ya se tranquilizó un poco y ya ha dejado de temblar. Pero,por desgracia,entró el profesor Takamura con su misma cara seria de siempre.

-¡Buenos días profesor Takamura!-se levantan todos los alumnos,saludando al profesor en señal de respeto

-¡Buenos días mis queridos alumnos! ¡Pueden sentarse!-ante la señal todos se sentaron en sus puestos-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ustedes,¿Cuál quieren escuchar primero?-dice el profesor mientras deja sus cosas en el escritorio

Las tres chicas,ya saben la mala noticia,se miraban entre desconcertadas de ¿ cuál

sería la buena noticia ?

-Bueno para no torturarlos. Les diré primero la mala noticia. -dice el profesor con una sonrisa maliciosa-La mala noticia es,que seré su profesor guía por este año a menos de que hayan cambios.

Todos los alumnos se miraban entre sí con cara de horror y como diciendo _"Esto no me está pasando a mí " ,"¡No puede ser!" "¿Por qué tiene que ser él ?", "No me lo puedo creer", "Esto debe ser una pesadilla". _Karin,al escuchar la terrible noticia,apoyó su cabeza en su pupitre,acto que repitieron sus amigas y compañeras.

-Bueno no se asusten que todavía queda una buena noticia-dice el profesor con rostro serio- Este año vamos a tener nuevos estudiantes. Pasen chicos-la puerta se abre y entran tres chicos muy apuestos,lo que hizo que casi todas las chicas gritaran,a excepción de tres chicas que se sientan en la parte de atrás y con la cabeza apoyada en el pupitre,ignorando lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

-Bien,les presento.-dice el profesor acercándose a lo nuevos alumnos-Ellos son:Kujou Kazune,Nishikiori Michiru y Kuga Jin.-el profesor señala a cada uno respectivamente

-¡Es un placer conocerlos!-dijeron los tres al unísono,lo que hizo que muchas chicas suspiraran,al escuchar a voces tan melodiosas

-Bueno ustedes pueden sentarse en los puestos que rodean a Hanazono

Los chicos acataron las órdenes del profesor y se sentaron en los puestos correspondientes. Kazune se sentó delante de Karin,Michiru delante de Kazune y Jin delante de Kazusa y al lado de Michiru. -Ahora,comencemos con las clases de hoy,por favor presten mucha atención a lo que voy a decir.

Las chicas,que seguían apoyadas en su pupitre,levantaron la cabeza,dirigiendo su vista al pizarrón y sacando sus cuadernos,como todos lo hicieron,para prestar atención a la clase.

* * *

><p>Ya era hora del receso. Las chicas se sentaron en el patio,para comerse su almuerzo,que consistía en unas bolas de arroz y unas pequeñas galletas de acompañante.<p>

-El ogro gruñon sí que es bien fastidioso-reprochaba Karin dándole un mordisco a su bola de arroz - Aunque entendí todo,el profesor nos quiere matar con tantos temas que estudiar.

-¡Cálmate Karin-chan!-dice Kazusa con una sonrisa- Al menos tú entendiste. Himeka-chan y yo no entendimos nada de lo que dijo el profesor

-Es verdad,yo no entendí nada-dice Himeka con la boca llena de arroz

-Cómo odio al profesor ogro-dice Karin lanzando la bola de arroz al aire,sin saber que ésta ha caído en la cabeza de Kazune.

-¡Ups! Karin-chan,creo que hiciste algo malo-dice Kazusa señalando hacia el lugar donde están Kazune y dos chicos más.

Karin corre hacia donde están los chicos y se disculpa con el que sufrió el "accidente"

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención!-Karin daba una reverencia en señal de disculpa

-¡Las niñas sí son tontas! ¡No pueden hacer nada bien!-dice Kazune con debida molestia,limpiándose el arroz que tiene en el cabello

_"Este tipo sí es un machista"_-piensa Karin,levantándose y mirando hacia donde están sus amigas,pero lo que encontró fue que sus amigas se fueron corriendo hacia el pasillo.-Himeka-chan,Kazusa-chan no corran vuelvan para acá!-grita Karin persiguiendo a sus amigas.

Ya volviendo a casa,las chicas regresaban a su respectivo hogar. En el trayecto,las chicas están en un profundo silencio. Nadie a dicho ni siquiera una sola palabra,hasta que Himeka rompió el tenso ambiente que había.

-Karin-chan,¿estás enfadada con nosotras por haberte dejado?

-Sí. Y no pienso ayudarlas en las tareas-dice Karin con tono de enfado

-Por favor,Karin-chan! No hagas eso!-dice Kazusa con un tono de preocupación- Sin ti no podremos pasar ningún examen

-Está bien,sólo si me dicen ¿ por qué me dejaron sola?

-Es que vimos a las clubes de fans de los chicos y quisimos despistada para que no te maten con la mirada -dice Himeka

-¿Clubes de fans?-pregunta Karin con desconcierto

-Sí. Cuando íbamos al patio vimos a muchas chicas comentando sobre los chicos nuevos y que formarán un club de fans especialmente para cada uno de ellos!-relata Kazusa con detalle- Ya sabes cómo son las chicas de nuestro instituto con los chicos guapos

Ante la mención de Kazusa,a Karin le dieron escalofríos,como si recordara algo sumamente espantoso.

Entre charlas y aclaraciones,las chicas llegaron a su hogar,una gigantesca mansión. Las chicas al entrar se encontraron con tres chicos sumamente similares.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntan los seis al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno sé que Karin en el anime y en el manga no es muy inteligente,pero tengo mis razones para hacer esto.<strong>

**Espero recibir muchos comentarios,críticas,sugerencias,ideas,etc,etc.,por parte de ustedes.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	3. ¿Conocidos?

**¡Ya volví mis queridos lectores!**

**De verdad agradezco mucho a los que leen esta historia y que me dejan sus review,y los que no,bueno espero que me estén apoyando para que continúe la historia.**

**Como ya se acerca el día de San Vlentín,pienso hacer un capítulo dedicado a este día,pero no será este. Les prometo que subiré el nuevo capi ese día,espero que lo lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Los personajes de Kamichama Karin no me pertenecen,sólo los uso para fines recreativos,pero el argumento de esta historia sí,por lo que no acepto a que se copien.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:¿Conocidos?<strong>

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntan las tres chicas al unísono

-Tengo derecho a regresar aquí porque ésta es mi casa-dice Kazune sin importancia

-¿Cómo que tu casa?-pregunta Himeka un poco confundida

-Seis años sin vernos y no me recuerdas Himeka-dice Kazune,para después mirar a Kazusa-Ni hablar de ti que eres mi propia hermana Kasuza

-¿Oni-sama?-pregunta Kazusa viendo a Kazune con confusión

-El mismo

-Oh! Oni-sama volviste!-dice Kazusa con felicidad abrazando a Kazune

-¡Kazune-chan!-dice Himeka abrazando a Kazune,haciendo que los tres estén en el piso

-¡Ah! ¡Quítense que me estoy asfixiando!-grita Kazune intentando zafarse del abrazo

-Lo siento mucho oni-sama-se levanta Kazusa disculpándose

-Lo siento Kazune-chan,pero nos alegra verte-dice Himeka realizando el mismo acto que Kazusa

Karin,que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando,decidió quedarse en silencio viendo la escena.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y qué hace ella aquí?-pregunta Kazune señalando a Karin,quién mira a este con cara de asombro

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Karin-chan?-pregunta Himeka

-Claro. ¿Qué hace ella en mi casa?

-Ahora Karin-chan vive con nosotras oni-sama

-¿Quién les ha dado permiso para eso?

-Tú nos lo diste Kazune-chan-responde Himeka

-¿Yo?

-Eh! Sí oni-sama! Tú nos permitiste alojar a Karin-chan en nuestra casa

-¿Cuándo hice eso?

-Mejor te lo contamos luego que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar con Karin-chan-dice Kazusa arrastrando a Karin al cuarto de esta seguida por Himeka.

Ya en el cuarto de Karin,las dos se relajaron,mientras Karin las mira con cara de confusión.

-¿Conocen al nuevo chico de la escuela?-pregunta Karin viéndolas fijamente

-Sí-responde Himeka asintiendo-Kazune-chan es mi primo y es hermano de Kazusa-chan

-Ya veo,¿Y por qué no vive con ustedes?

-Es que desde pequeño,oni-sama es muy débil y se enferma mucho,por eso a los seis años,padres lo llevaron al exterior para que lo curaran-responde Kazusa un poco triste por el recuerdo

-Ya veo,¿Y quién se hacía cargo de ustedes?

-Kyu-chan,pero falleció hace un año-responde Himeka con tristeza

-Lo siento mucho-dice Karin con tristeza también

-No importa,mejor vamos a hacer la cena y a estudiar para la prueba de mañana-dice Himeka con mucho ánimo

-¡Sí!-responden las otras dos al unísono

En la cocina,las chicas hacen la comida y en la sala tres chicos conversan sobre cosas triviales. Ya lista la comida,todos fueron al comedor a disfrutar la cena.

-¡Itadaki masu!-dicen todos a la vez

Todos andan comiendo en completo silencio hasta que Kazusa abre la boca,calmando el tenso ambiente

-Oni-sama ,¿piensas quedarte aquí?

-Claro Kazusa-responde Kazune con un tono calmado

-¿Y tus amigos piensan quedarse aquí?-pregunta Himeka señalando a los dos chicos

-Bueno sí-responde Kazune sin importancia-Ellos son Nishikiori y Kuga

-Mucho gusto conocerlos. Soy Nishikiori Michiru-responde este con una gran sonrisa

-Soy Kuga Jin. Un placer conocerlos también-dice este con una sonrisa

-Soy Kujou Kazusa-dice Kazusa con una sonrisa también

-Y yo Kujou Himeka,y es un placer conocerlos también-responde Himeka con la misma sonrisa de siempre

-¿Y no nos van a presentar a su amiga?-pregunta Michiru señalando a Karin

-Ella es Hanazono Karin-responde Himeka

-¿Y por qué no habla?-pregunta Jin

-Karin-chan dice que no hay que hablar cuando uno está comiendo ya que es de muy mala cortesía-responde Kazusa

-No le veo que ha aprendido modales al tirarme una bola de arroz en la cabeza hoy en el recreo-dice Kazune indiferente

-Ya he terminado de comer,con su permiso-dice Karin levantándose y llevando su plato a la cocina,para después salir y dirigirse a sus compañeros y a sus amigas-Si me disculpan tengo que ir a estudiar-Karin da una reverencia y se dirige a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta

-Oh oh! Creo que Karin-chan se enfadó!-dice Himeka mirando a la dirección a donde fue Karin

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero,¿Por qué se enfadó?-pregunta Michiru con curiosidad

-Ustedes no saben-relata Kazusa en voz baja para que Karin no la oyera-Karin-chan nos contó que antes vivía con su tía. Tenía muy malas calificaciones y no era buena en nada-sigue relatando Kazusa,haciendo que todos,incluyendo a Kazune le prestaran atención-Su tía siempre le recriminaba por las malas calificaciones que tenía. Su tía le decía que sí no fuera porque su mamá era su hermana,ella no la alojaría en su casa. Por eso,Karin-chan se esforzó mucho estudiando y aprendiendo de todo para ser una chica fuerte.

-Después fue transferida a nuestra escuela en sexto grado-sigue relatando Himeka con un poco de tristeza-Ella no hablaba con nadie. Siempre salía a comer sola en el patio. Kazusa-chan y yo,nos acercamos un día y nos sentamos a comer con ella. Poco después,nos hicimos amigas de Karin-chan y ella nos contó todo lo que nosotras les estamos contando a ustedes.

-Hanazono-san debió sufrir mucho-dice Michiru con tristeza

-Esto me recuerda un poco a mí-dice Jin

-Bueno,cada uno tiene una historia que contar no es así-dice Himeka con una sonrisa

-Bueno,creo que es hora de recoger todo y a ponerse a estudiar. Recuerda que tenemos una prueba mañana Himeka-chan-dice Kazusa levantándose,recogiendo los platos para después llevarlos a la cocina

-No me lo recuerdes Kazusa-chan-dice Himeka con poco de enfado-No es justo que el profesor ogro nos haga una prueba después del primer día de clases

-¿Disculpa profesor ogro?-pregunta Kazune

-Estamos hablando del profesor Takamura,oni-sama

-¿Por qué le dicen profesor ogro?-pregunta Jin

-Le decimos así porque el profesor es tan malo que pone los exámenes más difíciles para los alumnos,como si no quisiera que aprobáramos-dice Himeka haciendo un puchero

-Sólo Karin-chan puede aprobar los exámenes que hace el profesor con la máxima nota

-Woow! Ella sí es impresionante!-dice Michiru

-¡¿Qué difíciles pueden ser esos exámenes ?-dice Kazune con indiferencia

-Pues debes saber mucho para decir eso-dice Karin entrando al comedor y mirando a Kazune sin expresión

-No creo que sea tan difícil,tan sólo las chicas son tan tontas que no entienden nada

-Machista-dice Karin caminando hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?-dice Kazune con enojo levantándose

-Calma,calma Kazune-chan!

-Es verdad oni-sama,perdona a Karin-chan

Mientras las primas intentan calmar a un enojado Kazune,Karin sale de la cocina y mira a todos los que están en el comedor

-Chicas me voy a dormir y ya lavé los platos,así que no se tienen que preocupar por eso

-Karin-chan,¿no nos vas a ayudar a repasar para la prueba de mañana?

-Creo que tu primo te puede ayudar con eso Himeka-chan. ¡Buenas noches!-dice Karin dirigiéndose a su habitación

Las primas se miran entre sí con cara de horror.

-Bueno,como necesitan pasar la prueba de mañana les ayudaré a repasar-dice Kazune

-¿De verdad Kazune-chan?

-Sí

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Gracias por ayudarnos oni-sama !

-Bueno ya es hora de repasar

Los cinco,incluidos Michiru y Jin,fueron a la sala a repasar los temas que irían a la prueba de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente,Karin despertó muy temprano,lo que no era muy usual en ella,ya que por lo general ella es muy dormilona. Se levantó,se cepilló,se puso su uniforme y se amarró una media cola. Karin salió de su cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina,pero la escena que encontró en la sala ,le pareció algo raro,porque encontró a cinco personas dormidas unos en el piso y otros recostándose en el sofá y en la mesa.

-¡Himeka-chan,Kazusa-chan!-grita Karin,lo que hizo que todos despertaran

-¡Buenos días Karin-chan!-dice Himeka un poco somñolienta

-¡Buenos días a todos!-responde Karin con una sonrisa-¿Qué hacen todos durmiendo en la sala?

-Es que oni-sama nos ayudaba a repasar para la prueba de hoy-responde Kazusa igual de somñolienta

-¿Quieren que les prepare algo de comer?

-Sí Karin-chan,nosotras vamos a cambiarnos. Vamos Himeka-chan-dice Kazusa arrastrando a una medio dormida Himeka.

-Es mejor que se cambien ustedes también o si no llegarán tarde a la escuela-dice Karin a los chicos para después dirigirse a la cocina

Después de que todos se cambiaran y que desayunaran,los chicos fueron a la escuela acompañados de Himeka,Kazusa y Karin,quienes hablaban entretenidamente.

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio,los chicos fueron azotados por sus propios clubes de fanes,compuestos por la mayoría de chicos,tan sólo por un chico en el club de fans de Michiru.

-¡Kujou-kun! ¡Michiru-san! ¡Kuga-kun!-gritaban las chicas que rodeaban a Kazune,Michiru y Jin

-¡Pobre Kazune-chan!-dice Himeka viendo a su pobre primo en el centro de muchas chicas

-¡Oye chicas! ¿Por qué no van a molestar a otros chicos de la escuela?-grita Kazusa lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyeran,lo que provocó muchas miradas asesinas por parte de las fans

-¡Ya viene el profesor Takamura!-grita Karin,haciendo que todas las chicas se fueran corriendo para ir a sus respectivos salones

Los chicos se aliviaron al librarse de todas las chicas que los atormentaban.

-Bueno como ya se solucionó el problema,creo que ya es hora de ir al salón,¿No lo crees Himeka-chan?-pregunta Karin mirándola con una sonrisa

-Es cierto. Kazusa-chan vamos a aprovechar este tiempo para repasar otra vez

-Está bien,¿Vienes oni-sama?

Los chicos lo dudaron un poco,sin embargo aceptaron y siguieron a las chicas al salón de clases. Ya en el aula,Michiru y Jin,se acercaron a Karin para entablar una conversación.

-¡Ey! ¡Hanazono-san! ¡Himeka nos dijo que eres la mejor estudiante de todo el colegio!

-¡No digas tonterías Michi! ¡Tan sólo soy una simple estudiante!

-¿Michi?

-Lo siento. Si no te gusta el apodo,te puedo llamar por tú apellido-dice Karin

-No importa.-dice Michi con una sonrisa-Si me pusiste un apodo,significa que me tomas como un amigo

-Si tomas a éste como un amigo,significa que podré ser tú amigo también,¿Verdad mi diosa?-dice Jin mirando a Karin con una sonrisa pícara

-¿M-mi diosa?-pregunta Karin desconcertada

-Es que te pareces a alguien que ha aparecido en mis sueños últimamente

-Je... je... je...-Karin ríe nerviosamente

-¿De qué hablan chicos?-pregunta Himeka acercándose junto a Kazusa

-Nada estamos hablando de cosas triviales-responde Karin con una sonrisa

-¿No crees que el profesor Takamura se está tardando mucho Karin-chan?

-Tienes razón Kazusa-chan. El profesor Takamura nunca falta y menos cuando tenemos un examen.

-¡Buenos días alumnos! ¡Por favor siéntese!-dice el profesor un poco apurado,sacando una resta de hojas de su portafolio-¡Saquen sus materiales que vamos a hacer el examen!

Los alumnos que estaban parados,comenzaron a sentarse y a sacar sus respectivos materiales para comenzar a hacer el examen. Kazusa y Himeka estaban muy nerviosas cuando entregaron el examen y se apuraron a contestar las más fáciles y dejar las más difíciles para después.

_Tres meses después..._

-¡Ay!-suspiraban tres chicas caminando junto a tres chicos guapos en el pasillo de la escuela

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa?-pregunta Kazune mirándolas

-¡Ay Kazune-chan! ¿No te parece un fastidio que cada semana siempre haya una prueba de matemáticas?

-Eso es normal,¿No sé para qué suspiras por eso?

-No suspiramos por eso oni-sama,sino porque el humor del profesor Takamura está peor de lo normal-dice Kazusa

-Ahora que lo dicen,el profesor sí que está raro últimamente-dice Michi pensativamente

-Sí parece tener muchas cosas que pensar-dice Jin

-¡Ey Hanazono-san! ¿Te pasa algo?

-No me pasa nada,sólo estoy pensando-dice Karin entrando y dirigiéndose a su puesto

-Karin-chan,¿No te parece raro que el profesor Takamura tarde en llegar al salón?-pregunta Himeka

-Tienes razón Himeka-chan-responde Karin -La última vez que llegó tarde nos puso una prueba muy larga de lo normal-dice Kazusa-¿Y si ésta vez el profesor nos pone una prueba sorpresa?-se levanta Kazusa de golpe

-¡Cálmate Kazusa!-dice su hermano-¡Ni que fuera el fin de mundo!

_"Atención alumnos: Debido a un inconveniente el profesor Takamura no vendrá por esta semana. Los alumnos que tienen clases con el profesor,tendrán esas horas libres. Otra noticia: Como saben,dentro de dos días es el día de San Valentín,por lo que se le permite a los alumnos enviar regalos o chocolates por ese día. Bueno,que disfruten de esta hora"-_anunciaron por el parlante

-¡Viva!-todos los alumnos gritaban de alegría al saber que el profesor Takamura no venía,por lo que todos salieron a disfrutar de ese pequeño receso. Karin y compañía optaron por salir también,con dirección al patio del colegio.

-¡Ey! ¡Karin-chan! ¿No te parece raro que el profesor Takamura no viniera a la escuela?-pregunta Himeka

-Bueno sí es raro,pero qué más da. Mejor disfrutemos de este rato sin el profesor ogro

-Karin-chan tiene razón. Oye,¿piensan regalarle algo a una persona?

-¿Por qué dices eso Kazusa?-pregunta Kazune con interés

-Se ve que eres despistado oni-sama. Anunciaron por el parlante que nos dejarían enviar regalos en el día de San Valentín. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Eso sí lo sé. Pero lo que quiero saber sí piensas regalarle algo a alguien?

-Claro que no oni-sama. Eso es por Karin-chan-dice Kazusa mirando a Karin

-¿Por mí?-dice Karin señalándose a sí misma

-Claro. ¿No recuerdas que en el año pasado recibiste mucho regalos en el día de San Valentín?

Karin quien no sabía de que estaba hablando Kazusa,intentó recordar lo que sucedió ese día hasta que lo logró.

**Flashback **

Karin,Kazusa y Himeka,regresaron muy temprano ese día a la escuela para realizar sus deberes,ya que esa semana les tocaba hacer la limpieza del salón y tener todo listo antes de que el profesor llegue. Al abrir la puerta del salón,se llevaron la sorpresa de que sus puestos y alrededor de estos,estaban llenas de rosas rojas,cartas y pequeños regalitos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Himeka recogiendo una de las cartas que están en el piso

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacernos ésta broma?-pregunta Karin tomando uno de los tantos regalos que están en su puesto y abriéndolo-Son... ¿Chocolates?

-Miren lo que dice la carta-dice Himeka leyéndola en voz alta-"Querida Himeka,sé que no sabrás quién soy,pero quiero dedicarte esta carta en este día tan especial. Atentamente:Tu admirador secreto"

-¡Ya sé a qué se debe esto!-dice Kazusa levantando la mano-¡Hoy es día de San Valentín!

-Por eso hay tantos regalos y cartas-dice Karin

-Y flores-dice Himeka tomando una de las rosas

-Nos costará mucho recoger todo esto-dice Kazusa

Las chicas dejaron salir un suspiro mientras iban por unas bolsas grandes y recoger todas las cosas que le pertenecían

**Fin flashback**

-Ahora que lo recuerdo-dice Karin mirando a Kazusa y a Himeka-Ustedes también recibieron bastantes chocolates y cartas como yo

-Bueno,pero eso no cambia a que vayas a recibir regalos-dice Kazusa quitándole importancia al tema

-Kazusa-chan,recuerdo que te comiste casi todos los chocolates y pusiste las flores en los jarrones,y cultivaste algunas flores en el jardín-dice Himeka

-Con razón algunas cajas están vacías o que perdieron algunos chocolates,tú te los comiste Kazusa-chan-reprochaba Karin

-Este... Yo no me los comí solita. Himeka-chan también se comió algunos-señalaba Kazusa a una nerviosa Himeka

-Lo siento Karin-chan-alejándose un poco de una furiosa Karin

-¡Ahora me las van a pagar!-dice Karin furiosa y persiguiendo a las dos chicas,quienes corrían por todo el patio,evitando ser atrapada por Karin

Los chicos que no habían abierto la boca para nada miraban la escena un poco atónitos,por lo que optaron por no abrir la boca y seguir mirando la escena,pero sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Ey Kazune-chan! ¿Piensas regalarle algo a alguien en el día de San Valentín?-pregunta Michi

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-pregunta Kazune un poco sorprendido

-Porque pienso regalarle algo a una chica y pienso preguntar por tu opinión

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kuga?

-¿Y por qué a mí ?-pregunta Jin

-Por lo popular que eres con las chicas

-¡Oye yo no soy el único! ¡Tú lo eres también!

Y así comenzó una pelea entre Kazune y Jin,mientras que Michi intentaba calmarlos de todas formas. Las chicas,que seguían en su persecución,notaron que en un árbol cercano se iba a producir una pelea,por lo que se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Lo que encontraron fue que Kazune y Jin comenzaron a desatar la pelea,por lo que Kazusa y Himeka fueron a agarrar Kazune,mientras Michi a Jin. Karin,se quedó parada a un lado,mirando la escena con confusión.

-¡Calma calma Kazune-chan!-dice Himeka dándole palmaditas en la cabeza de su primo

-Oni-sama,deja eso en el olvido y vuelvan a ser amigos-dice Kazusa con una gota en la cabeza

-Está bien. No pelearé con el tonto de Kuga. Me voy.

Kazune iba caminando distraidamente sin notar que había una piedra en el camino,por lo que tropezó y...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno sé<strong> **que soy muy mala dejando el capi hasta aquí,pero tengo que dejar algo para el día de San Valentín y hacer un capi romántico,por lo que les pido mil disculpas por ello.**

**Espero recibir sugerencias y comentarios de su parte para poder mejorar la historia. Cualquier crítica será tomada en cuenta****. Disculpenme si hay errores ortográficos,si hay aunque sea uno,diganmelo y lo corrijo. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capi! ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Día de San Valentín Parte 1

**Como lo prometí,traje un nuevo capítulo!**

**Disculpa si está un poco corto,pero no se me ocurrió nada más y lo dejé hasta ahí. No se preocupen apenas es la primera parte,la segunda parte la subiré entre mañana y el jueves,si se puede.**

**Disfruten de este capítulo de todos modos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Kamichama Karin no me pertenece(aunque yo quisiera que sí),sólo uso los personajes con fines recreativos por lo que no acepto a que se roben el trama de mi historia con otros fines.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:Día de San Valentín Parte 1<br>**

Kazune caminaba distraídamente por lo que no notó que una piedra estaba en el camino lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera sobre Karin,quien estaba en frente de este. Las fans de Kazune,que por casualidad andan por ahí,se encontraron con una escena no dan buena que digamos,ya que Kazune estaba sobre Karin lo que sí es cierto,pero lo que hizo que las fans ardieran en llamas es por el beso que se estaban dando.

-¡Oye Kujou! ¡Deja de estar besando a mi diosa!-dice Jin levantando a Kazune y alejándolo de Karin. Entretanto,las chicas ayudaron a Karin a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien Karin-chan?-pregunta Himeka un poco preocupada

-Estoy bien Himeka-chan-responde Karin con una sonrisa

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dice Kazusa señalando al club de fans de su hermano,cinco chicas acercándose con una mirada tenebrosa y ardiendo en llamas

-Tú Hanazono-san,¿Qué hacías besando a Kujou-kun?-pregunta una de las chicas con pelo largo. Al parecer es la jefe del club

-Eso fue un accidente-dice Karin un poco nerviosa-No hay nada entre Kazune-kun y yo

-¿Kazune-kun? ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes dos? ¿Por qué lo llamas tan cariñosamente?-dice otra de las chicas que tiene el pelo corto

-Este... Este...-tartamudea Karin-_¿Y ahora qué digo?_-piensa Karin

Kazune,que hace rato estaba peleando con Jin,notó que había una discusión entre su club de fans y Karin por lo que se acercó para saber acerca de la situación.

-Es mejor que respondas ahora Hanazono-san,si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.-dice la chica de pelo largo -No molesten a Karin-dice Kazune apareciendo-Fue yo quien la besé,así que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Pero Kujou-kun,¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta la chica de pelo corto

-Porque... es la chica que me gusta-dijo Kazune

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Kazune,ya que no se esperaban a que Kazune se enamorara de una chica que siempre le dice tonta. Las fans de Kazune comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente. Kazune,se acercó a decirle algo a Karin,pero para su mala suerte sonó el timbre para la próxima clase,por lo que Karin se fue corriendo al salón. En las horas posteriores,Karin estuvo evitando a Kazune,ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarlo,sabiendo que éste se volteaba a verla. Llegando la hora del receso,los chicos se dirigieron a su casa en completo silencio,dudando si hablar del tema de hoy o no. Al llegar a la casa,todos fueron a cambiarse para después,las chicas hacer la cena y los chicos poner la mesa. En la cocina las chicas comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido en el patio de la escuela

-Oye,Karin-chan-la aludida se giró a ver a su amiga-¿No piensas decirle nada a oni-sama?

-¿D-de qué hablas Kazusa-chan?-pregunta Karin con un notable sonrojo

-Ándale Karin-chan-dice Himeka-¿Admite que Kazune-chan es guapo y adorable?

-Bueno se pero...

-A Karin-chan le gusta Kazune-chan! A Karin-chan le gusta Kazune-chan!

-Shhhhhhhh! Por favor Himeka-chan no grites eso! Pueden escucharlo los chicos!-dice Karin con mucha pena tapando la boca de Himeka

-No temas Karin-chan! No creo que lo hayan escuchado los chicos!-dice Kazusa

-Sí,pero...

-Hay ya mejor no nos demoremos tanto o sino se van a morir de hambre nuestros chicos

-¿Nuestros chicos? ¿Desde cuándo son nuestros chicos Kazusa-chan?-pregunta Karin soltando a Himeka

-Sí por lo que sé no son nuestros chicos todavía-dice Himeka-Entonces,¿Te gusta uno de ellos verdad Kazusa-chan?

-N-no es verdad-dice Kazusa mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

-Vaya vaya! Al parecer mis mejores amigas les gusta a Kazune-chan y a uno de sus amigos!

-¿Y tú Himeka-chan? ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?-pregunta Kazusa mirando a Himeka fijamente

-N-no,no sé por qué lo preguntas-responde Himeka un poco nerviosa

-Por nada,sólo simple curiosidad

-Oye,¿qué les parece si le agregamos un poco de vino al estofado?-pregunta Karin tomando una botella de vino

-Me parece bien,Karin-chan-dice Kazusa-Aunque...

-Ven vamos a echarle el vino y ya-dice Himeka tomando el vino,pero en un descuido vació casi media botella

-Oh oh!-dice Kazusa

-Mejor no nos comemos eso-dice Karin viendo la comida

-Pero,no deberíamos botar eso?

-Sería un desperdicio botar la comida Himeka-chan

-Pero...

-Oye,¿van a salir o no? Que ya nos estamos muriendo de hambre-pregunta Kazune desde el comedor

-Ya salimos oni-sama

Las chicas pusieron el estofado en tres platos y la llevaron al comedor

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Kazune viendo con un poco de horror el plato

-Estofado de carne,oni-sama

-No se ve comestible

-Pues si quieres no comas-dice Karin tomando un vaso de agua

-¡Itadaky mashu!-dice Michi-comenzando a comer el estofado rápidamente-¡Está delicioso!

-¿Quieres más Michi?-pregunta Karin

-Sí Hanazono-san,por favor-dice este entregándole el plato

-Ya te traigo más-dice Karin llevándose el plato de Michi a la cocina

Kazune agarró la cuchara y probó el estofado,pero le dio escalofríos después y se fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Cuando entró se encontró con Karin,quien estaba sirviendo más estofado a Michi,sin percatarse de la existencia de Kazune y salió.

-Aquí tienes-Karin al salir,se encontró con una gran sorpresa:Michi y Jin estaban tirados en el piso con la cara roja,al parecer están dormidos-¿Qué a pasado?-pregunta Karin dejando el plato en la mesa

-No lo sé Karin-chan-responde Himeka-Están así después de comer el estofado

-Al parecer están borrachos-dice Kazusa

-Oh no!-dice Karin dirigiéndose a la cocina. Las chicas quisieron saber qué pasaba por lo que se ocultaron en la puerta de la cocina para ver.

Karin al entrar se encontró a Kazune apoyado de una mano al lado del fregadero,por lo que le tocó el hombro para saber si le pasaba algo

-K-Kazune-kun,¿estás bien?

-Dime una cosa Karin,¿Te gusta alguien?-dice este mirando a Karin

-Kazune-kun estás borracho-dice Karin sosteniendo a Kazune,pero éste la abrazó-Kazune-kun!

-Yo te quiero Karin-dice Kazune para después besar a Karin,pero lo que obtuvo fue una cachetada de parte de esta,haciendo que terminara con una marca en la mejilla y desmayado en el suelo.

Kazusa y Himeka,quienes vieron todo se apresuraron a entrar a la cocina y ver al pobre de Kazune.

-Karin-chan,creo que te pasaste de mano-dice Himeka viendo al pobre de su primo

-Kazune-kun,es un pervertido-dice Karin tapándose la cara con las dos manos -Él se robó mi primer beso y me besó dos veces en el mismo día

-Ahora que lo recuerdo,oni-sama no podía beber y ni siquiera oler alcohol-dice Kazusa pensativa

-¿Por qué Kazusa-chan?

-Porque se volverá pervertido

-¿Y es con todas las chicas?

-No lo sé Karin-chan,pero es mejor que no le dejemos que se acerque a una botella de vino

-Es mejor que llevemos a los chicos a sus habitaciones-dice Himeka

-Pero,¿Quién lleva a quién?-pregunta Karin

-¿Por qué no hacemos esto?-Himeka y Karin se giran a ver a Kazusa-Echémoslo a la suerte-dice Kazusa agarrando tres palillos y partiéndolos de diferentes tamaños-Aquí tengo tres palillos de diferentes tamaños. La que tenga la más corta se lleva a oni-sama y la más larga se lleva a Jin-kun,¿Qué les parece?

-¿Y si una no está conforme con el resultado?-pregunta Himeka

-Pues tiene que estarlo igual porque no se cambiará,¿Entendido?

-Sí-responden Himeka y Karin

-Pues comencemos. Agarra tú primero Karin-chan y no nos dejes ver

Karin agarra uno de los palillos y lo esconde en su mano

-Ahora te toca Himeka-chan

Himeka agarra el palillo y hace lo que hizo Karin antes

-Bueno,ahora saquemos los palillos a la cuenta de tres

-¡Uno,dos y tres!-dicen las tres al unísono

El resultado fue:Karin lleva a Kazune,Kazusa a Jin y Himeka a Michi.

-No es justo,¿Por qué tengo que llevar a Kazune-kun?

-Karin-chan mejor no te quejes. No es tan malo cargar a oni-sama

-Eso espero

* * *

><p><em>En el día de San Valentín...<em>

-Hay,¡Qué dolor de cabeza tengo!-dice Kazune frotándose la cabeza

-Hasta que al fin despiertas-dice Karin entrando con una bandeja con galletas y un vaso de té

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Entraste en el modo P

-¿Modo P?

-Modo "pervertido"-dice Karin haciendo énfasis en la palabra pervertido

-¿P-pervertido?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

-Recuerdo un poco,pero...¿Qué pasó ayer realmente?

-Olvídalo! Mejor cámbiate si no quieres llegar tarde al colegio! Hoy nos toca la limpieza!-dice Karin saliendo del cuarto de Kazune

* * *

><p><em>Ya en el colegio...<em>

-Oye Karin-chan,¿Crees que nos encontraremos con un montón de cosas como el año pasado?-pregunta Himeka-chan

-Eso creo,recuerda que esta vez el director nos deja regalar las cosas,por lo que de seguro no lo dejan en anonimato como la otra vez-responde Kazusa

-Bueno,pase lo que pase,es mejor dejar eso para después y hacer la limpie...-Karin al abrir la puerta del salón se quedó con la boca abierta. Sus amigas,al ver la reacción de su amiga,miraron hacia adentro también,pero tuvieron la misma cara de sorpresa de Karin. Los chicos que caminaban detrás de las chicas,tuvieron curiosidad por saber qué ocurrió para que las chicas anden con esa cara.

-¡Ey! ¡Himeka-chan! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-dice Michi tocando el hombro de Himeka

-Tienes que ver esto Michi-dice Karin arrastrando a Michi

-Esto... No puede ser-dice Michi con asombro

-¡Ey! ¿Qué está pasando Nishikiori?-pregunta Kazune

-Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos oni-sama-dice Kazusa señalando el interior del salón

Kazune y Jin,entraron y se quedaron con la misma cara de asombro que todos. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a to<strong>**dos los que fueron tan amables de pasar y dejarme un review.**

**Prometo esforzarme al máximo y actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Cualquier duda comentario,sugerencia,crítica,opinión,cualquier cosa sobre esta historia me lo pueden escribir y se los aceptaré con mucho gusto.**

**Con respecto a los errores ortográficos del capi pasado y de este(si los hay) los corregiré en algún tiempito libre que tenga.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Nota: Sé que estoy haciendo mucho énfasis en Karin y Kazune,prometo que en los otros capi lo haré más en los otros personajes.  
><strong>


	5. Día de San Valentín Parte 2

**¡Diez mil disculpas a todos por el retraso!**

**¡Lo siento muchísimo por los que querían leer el capi,siento mucho subirlo un mes después!**

**¡Bueno dejemos eso para después que ya hay que comenzar a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Kamichama Karin no me pertenece,ni sus personajes tampoco tan sólo lo uso para fines de entretenimiento. La historia es completamente mía por lo que agradezco que no la copien

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:Día de San Valentín Parte 2<strong>

Se encontraron con la sorpresa de que,el salón estaba lleno de pequeños regalos,ramos de flores,cartas,globos que estaban atados a algunos de los regalos y pequeños peluches.

-Esta vez sí se exageraron-dice Kazusa dirigiéndose a su puesto

-Mira Kazusa-chan,Karin-chan un peluche con forma de insecto-dice Himeka agarrando a un peluche en forma de oruga y enseñándolo

-Himeka-chan,mejor nos lo enseñas después y recojamos esto rápido-dice Karin con una gota en la cabeza

-Está bien-responde Himeka asintiendo y lanzando el peluche a otra parte que,sin querer,cayó en las manos de Kazune

-Ahhhhhh! Un bicho! Un bicho!-grita Kazune con fuerza saliendo corriendo del salón y dejando el peluche en el piso

-Eh! Kujou vuelve acá que todavía tenemos que hacer la limpieza-grita Jin asomando la cabeza a la puerta

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Kazune-kun?

-A Kazune-chan no le gusta los bichito-san -dice Himeka recogiendo su peluche

-¿En verdad? No lo puedo creer,con lo machista que es Kazune-kun!-dice Karin con mucho asombro

-Es un cuento muy largo que contar-dice Kazusa-Te lo contaré en el recreo Karin-chan,mejor recojamos esto antes de que lleguen todos!

-Sí-dicen todos

Los chicas se pusieron a recoger todo con las bolsas que trajeron y Michi y Jin fueron a buscar una para recoger todos los regalos que son para ellos

-Nos regalaron más cosas que el año pasado-dice Himeka tirando todas las cartas dentro de su bolsa

-No más traje una bolsa más grande o sino no podré recoger todo-dice Karin metiendo unos regalos

-Mira lo que dice esta carta chicas-dice Kazusa enseñándoles la carta y comenzando a leerla-_"Querida Kazusa: Espero que puedas leer esta carta y que sepas todo que siento por ti. Desde el primer día que te vi,no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Atentamente:Tu príncipe azul"_

Después de que Kazusa terminará de leer la carta,Karin y Himeka se pusieron a reír.

-Ese chico sí es raro-dice Karin dejando de reírse un poco

-Es verdad-dice Himeka dejando de reír-La mayoría de las cartas que recibimos en el año pasado están en anonimato

-Bueno ya parentela de reírse de mí-dice Kazusa con un poquito de enfado-Apuesto a que en las cartas que recibieron dice casi lo mismo que la mía-dice para después meter la carta en su bolsa

-Bueno,bueno. Mejor discutamos eso después en casa y recojamos esto-dice Himeka

-Es cierto-dice Karin mirando hacia la puerta -¿A dónde se fueron Michi y Jin-kun que todavía no regresan?

-Mejor sigamos recogiendo,o sino nos van a castigar

-Pero Kazusa-chan,¿Qué hacemos con los regalos de los chicos?

-Bueno terminamos nuestra parte primero y después buscamos otra bolsa y recogemos la de ellos Himeka-chan

-¡Ya volvimos!-dice Michi entrando junto a Kazune y Jin

-Regresaste Kazune-chan

-Sí-dice este sin muchos ánimos

-¿Qué te pasa Kazune-kun?-pregunta Karin un poco preocupada

-A Kujou lo persiguieron un montón de mariposas y estuvo corriendo por todo el patio-dice Jin con un poco de burla

-Oni-sama,¿estás bien?-dice Kazusa tocando el hombro de su hermano

-Sí estoy bien-dice Kazune-Tan sólo estoy un poco mareado

-Bueno,mejor dejemos la charla para otro día que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-dice Karin

-Sí-responden todos

Todos se pusieron a guardar en su respectiva bolsa los regalos y las cartas. Las flores que cada uno recibieron,los juntaron en un gran ramo,y los globos los ataron juntos y después lo amarraron a su silla para que no volaran.

Cuando llegó la hora de clases,todos entraron a su respectivo salón. Los chicos,que ya arreglaron el salón,se sentaron a esperar a que los otros llegaran. Los alumnos restantes,al entrar al salón se asombraron algunos de la cantidad de regalos que había en la parte de atrás del salón;otros tuvieron una mirada de envidia,y los que restan tuvieron una mirada de felicidad al saber que sus regalos fueron recibidos.

-¡Ey Karin-chan! ¡Kazusa-chan me propuso a que abriéramos los regalos en la hora del profesor Takamura que lo tenemos libre! ¿Tú qué dices?-dice Himeka en un susurro

-Está bien,pero lo abrimos en el patio-responde Karin en un susurro

-Hecho

Las horas de clase transcurrieron de manera normal,hasta que llegó la hora más esperada de todos:la del profesor Takamura. Karin y compañía,incluyendo a los chicos,se fueron al patio,llevándose cada uno su respectiva bolsa con todos los obsequios que recibieron en el día de San Valentín.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos estos regalos?-pregunta Kazusa

-No sé por qué te quejas Kazusa-chan,a mí me gustan mucho estos regalos-dice Himeka abrazando a varios peluches con forma de insecto

-Si los regalos que recibes te gustan por supuesto no te quejas-dice Kazusa con un poco de enfado-¿Qué dices si recibes más de cien cartas?-Kazusa saca un montón de cartas de su bolsa

-Woow! Kazusa-chan son muchísimas cartas!-dice Jin con asombro

-Y no sólo eso. Las cartas tienen entradas para el cine,invitaciones para una cena,salir de compras y muchísimas cosas que no te imaginas-dice Kazusa sacando cada cosa que encontraba en las cartas

-Creo que se exageraron un poco-dice Himeka con una gota al igual que todos los restantes

-No es un poco Himeka-chan es MUCHÍSIMO-dice Kazusa haciéndo énfasis en la última palabra

-Qué bueno que no he recibido muchas cartas-dice Himeka mirando la bolsa y sacando todas las cartas que tenía-Lo que he recibido de más son peluches y chocolates-dice con una sonrisa

-Tú sí tienes suerte Himeka-chan-dice Kazusa con un suspiro-Ahora tengo que leerme todas estas cartas y asistir a cada uno de los compromisos

-No estarás sola en esto-dice Karin,por lo que todos la miran-Estoy igual o peor que tú-dice Karin sacando otro montón de cartas mayores que los de Kazusa

-Woow Karin-chan son muchas cartas-dice Himeka con asombro.

Kazune se para de repente y se va caminando hacia los árboles sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿A dónde vas oni-sama?-pregunta Kazusa comiendo uno de sus chocolates

-No lo sé-responde indiferente-A un lugar donde no me molesten

-Oye Karin-chan,¿No deberías preguntarle a Kazune-chan lo que le sucede?-pregunta Himeka en un susurro

-¿Y por qué tiene que ir mi diosa?-pregunta Jin señalando a Karin

-Bueno,porque tú te llevas mejor con oni-sama-responde Kazusa

-Eso no es verdad-responde Karin-Cada vez que nos vemos siempre tiene que decir que si las chicas esto,las chicas lo otro. Es un completo machista

-Por favor,Karin-chan!-dice Himeka poniendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado

-Está bien-dice Karin resignándose-Pero si me dice tonta no le haré caso

-Hai!-dicen Kazusa y Himeka al unísono

-¿Y ahora dónde se fue Kazune-kun?-pregunta Karin mirando hacia todos los lados,hasta que encontró la figura de Kazune,que está muy lejos de ellos,por lo que Karin se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Kazune. Jin,un poco furioso,quiso seguir a Karin,pero Michi lo detuvo,diciéndole que ellos dos tienen que hablar a solas.

Ya muy lejos de ellos,Kazune,se detiene de repente y se gira para ver a una Karin muy agitada.

-Hasta que al fin te detienes Kazune-kun-dice Karin un poco agitada después de correr tanto

-No tienes que seguirme-dice Kazune sin expresión alguna

-Nos tienes muy preocupado alejándote sin decir nada-dice Karin ya más calmada

-Nadie se preocupa por mí-dice con la misma expresión de antes

Karin mira a Kazune con un poco de preocupación en los ojos. Saca una pequeña caja envuelta y se lo da aKazune

-Toma

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-pregunta Kazune un poco sorprendido

-¿Lo quieres o no? Si no lo quieres me lo quedo

-Espera...-Kazune le quita el regalo a Karin y lo abre. Al abrirlo,se encontró con un pequeño conejo azul claro con los ojos cerrados-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu regalo de San Valentín-dice Karin con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué me regalas esto?

-Es que cuando lo vi en la tienda,me recuerda mucho a ti Kazune-kun

-¿Ah?

-Si no lo quieres,entonces devuélvemelo-dice Karin extendiendo su mano hacia Kazune

-Yo me quedo con este y tú con este-Kazune le entrega un muñeco igual al de Karin,pero este es rosado claro y con un pequeño lazo de color rojo en la oreja izquierda

-Es casi igual al que te regalé. ¿Por qué me regalas esto?-dice Karin enseñándoselo a Kazune

-No lo sé,pero me recuerda a ti

-¡¿QUÉ? Esta cosa no se parece nada a mi

-Pero si yo no dije que se parece a ti

-Eres un idiota Kazune-kun-dice Karin para después irse corriendo

-Espera,yo no quise decir eso-Kazune comienza a perseguir a Karin por todo el patio

Un poco lejos de donde están Kazune y Karin,se encontraban cuatro chicos viendo la escena detrás de unos árboles.

-Al parecer oni-sama y Karin-chan se están llevando mejor-dice Kazusa con una sonrisa

-Hacen una bonita pareja,¿Verdad Kazusa-chan?-dice Himeka con felicidad

-¿QUÉ? Mi diosa no va a estar con el idiota de Kujou por nada del mundo-dice Jin con seguridad

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-pregunta Kazusa

-Porque... Este...-responde este tartamudeando

-Ni siquiera sabes la respuesta,así que no hagas comentarios sobre este tema

-¡Ey chicos! ¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo para unir a esos dos?-pregunta Michi feliz

-Es una muy buena idea Michi-responde Himeka

Los chicos por muy alegres que estaban,bueno menos Jin,no se dieron de la presencia de dos personas que escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-Conque nos estaban espiando-dice Kazune

-Eso merece un castigo-dice Karin

Los dos comenzaron a perseguir a los demás,mientras estos intentaban huir. Un descanso se convirtió en una persecusión entre nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,hasta aquí llega la historia y espero<strong> **que tengan mucha paciencia para esperar la conti.**

**Cualquier duda****,comentario o cualquier otra cosa,me lo pueden mandar,si quieren pueden regañarme por mi retraso.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


End file.
